


All I want for christmas

by x3_NaWnOmSchnuff



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Basically Christmas fluff, F/M, M/M, but I wrote more fluff after so, hope u like it!!, i did my best to make it happy, my hand slipped in one sentence, one sentence is angst I am sorry, phsecretsanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff/pseuds/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff
Summary: This is for the Pandora Hearts secret santa, to be exact, for narcisstic-middle-child on tumblr!As already stated in the tags, basically christmas fluff about the tagged pairings (two of them are in au, one is after canon)I really hope you like it!!!!!





	All I want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, hiiii and merry christmas to you, Narcisstic-middle-child!!!!!!!!  
> Also if I made mistakes I'm sorry, my english isn't perfect because I'm german, but I hope you like it anway! Usually I'm an angst writer so the happy prompt was kinda hard to me and I gave my best and corrected like 72395 times so... I just hope you like it!!

I don't want a lot for christmas  
There's just one thing I need

„No! Don't eat the sugar! Break!“  
The girl was seemingly upset.  
But she had enough reasons to be upset.  
First of all, Break and her were trying to make cookies and she was extremely bad at baking and cooking which definetely was embarrassing.  
Also Break wasn't helping at all – he was goofing around, telling her bad christmas jokes and eating the sugar.  
Sharon had always wondered how he was able to eat that much sugar.  
He had at least eaten like... one pound probably?  
That man was insane.  
„But why, Sharon? Sugar is sweet – just like you.“  
Sharon wanted to hit him but the problem was that that compliment caught her completely off-guard and made her blush.  
Holy, her whole face was red, it was warm, even though that pick-up line was cheesy and not very good.  
The problem was that Sharon had always liked cheesy things.  
„Shut up...“, she wanted to scream, but it came out as a whisper.  
Embarrassed as she was, she turned around to face the cookie dough again. It didn't look like the dough when Shelly had made those cookies.  
Well, the reason could be the lack of sugar, because a certain person ate a little too much of it.  
Break started laughing, the laughter was clear as day and loud and honest and she loved it.  
Of course she did.  
„Oh Sharon, always acting so tough but turning soft at a comment like that. I like that about you, you know?“  
She could hear a pretty well-kown sound and in the next second, she snapped around and stared at him.  
He was holding the package as if it was a glass – sugar was pouring down into his mouth, glittering and shining in the sun that was ligthening up the small kitchen.  
She got distracted for two or three seconds and he immediately started shoving down the sugar down his throat again.  
„Break, don't you even feel sick?“  
„Have you ever seen me drunk?“  
Sharon walked over to him and grabbed the package, putting it down next to the dough.  
„No. I haven't. Help me baking, please. Why don't you see that I am... not that good at it?“  
A grin appeared on Break's lips, he stood up and began laughing again.  
„Not that good at it, Sharon?“  
She loved it, when he said her name.  
„You totally suck at it.“  
In the next moment, Sharon had hit him in the face.  
Hard.  
He just laughed more.  
As if he hadn't felt the pain, but Sharon knew that he had, he was just too 'manly' and 'strong' to show it.  
When Sharon saw that his smile was still there and it was meant for her, only for her, she also had to smile and forgave him right away.  
Break and his damned smile, she hated it. How had Reim learned to just... ignore it?  
Break slowly reached out for Sharon's cheek, his red eye looking at her with probably all the love he had and Sharon's heart melted away right then.  
As his fingertips touched her, his smile turned into one of that sadistic grins again.  
„Let's save what's left to be saved, right?“  
Sharon leant into his hand.  
„I hate you.“  
„Then, that's requited hate, darling.“

 

I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the christmas tree

„And why do you put a star on that tree? Why do you even have a tree in the house? Trees are supposed to be outside. I don't understand.“  
Oz sighed and turned around to the white-haired girl.  
She was wearing a lightblue dress, it was floating down her body like a waterfall and it suited her so well that Oz thought he might die from beautifulness.  
If that was even possible.  
Why was she so beautiful anyway?  
While Echo didn't understand why people did certain things because of christmas, he wondered about her looks.  
Oh dear, he fell a little too hard for that girl.  
„Uhm... well... the tree is eh... well, I don't know to be honest.“  
Echo just looked at him.  
Oz tried to count the time. Ten seconds. Twenty. Thirty. Fourty.  
Finally, she breathed out.  
„And the star?“  
„Oh, I'm not really sure about that, but I think that's because of the shooting star which lead those... uhm... ah... please ask Gil when he comes home, ok? I'm... bad remembering things like this. I prefer reading fiction. Also I never really cared about christmas.“  
He took the star out of the dusty box and handed it to Echo.  
„Here you go. Put it up there.“  
She took it and stared at it for a moment.  
„Do stars really look like this? I thought they were practically just other planets? Well, I'm not really good at astronomy, but-“  
„Echo, stop asking all those question and put it up there!“  
Even though it was slightly annoying, it was also cute.  
How could anyone be interested in simple things like that?  
She took the chair with her and jumped onto it, the star – or the planet, whatever – in her hand.  
Oz walked over to her and held her in place, even though that was not necessary at all. They were talking about Echo who jumped on rooftops.  
But he wanted to hold her.  
She put on the star, carefully, Oz thought she probably hoped that she didn't somehow hurt the tree.  
As she turned around to him, her smile really almost made him die.

 

Make my wish come true  
All I want for christmas is you

„Is Alice already asleep?“  
Gilbert looked at the girl in his armchair. She was snoring and hugging the pillow Gilbert gave her – it looked like meat and if he looked closely, Alice was trying to eat that.  
It was exactly like one hundred years ago – that girl still loved meat more than her own life.  
He had to grin.  
„I think so. She's always like this... but well, uh, I guess you know that. Sorry.“  
Gilbert patted his head. „Don't worry. You'd better unwrap your present, right? It was hard keeping all those things.“  
Oz sighed, then he began smiling and took a sip of his tea first. Gil still remembered that they had always drunk apple-cinnamon tea one hundred years ago.  
How could he have forgotten that anyway?  
Oz grabbed the present and slowly untied and unwrapped it, he was paying attention not to damage the paper.  
Gilbert also drank some of his tea.  
He definetely prefered coffee.  
Tea just made him even more tired.  
Oz pulled out the black leather book and looked at it with wide eyes, as if he'd never seen a book.  
Gilbert was still smiling. „Come on, open it. I didn't gave you this book because I wanted you to stare at the cover.“  
„Ah. No. Black leather reminds me of something... a glove?“  
Oh.  
That glove. The black-haired man let out a laugh. „Don't remind me of that. You worked so hard for those damned gloves because you wanted to give me them as a gift! And then you lost one and stood right in front of me with that glove and I just...!“  
He bit his tongue.  
'And I just loved you so much.'  
Oz didn't answer because he had opened the book.  
There were pictures of their christmases spent together scattered onto each page.  
Most of them were the very early photographs with little Oz and little Gil, standing in front of the tree, next to Oscar.  
Sadly, there were only two picture of all of them together.  
One was the photo taken at the tea party, the other one was obviously taken by someone drunk.  
There was some blond-grey hair right in the front, probably it was Oscar.  
A christmas tree stood there, climbed by Alice and Echo (they were making a contest out of it, or well, Alice was, Echo was just trying to take off the star), Break on the sofa, Sharon and Reim both asleep on his chest, Vincent was next to Gil and Oz, all three of them seemingly drunk because Oscar had mixed some 'juice' again. Ada was taking care of them (especially of Vincent, somehow).  
Eliot and Leo were the only ones who were sober and acting like normal persons - they were eating Gil's cookies.  
Oz began laughing when he studied the photo more.  
„Look at that face, Gil! You are so red, just because... well, why? You're looking at me with some kind of 'take me to bed master'-eyes, that's scary!“  
Gil looked closer and yes, he was right. That impression he had there was scary indeed.  
He decided to take Oz' hand out of an impuls.  
When he realized what he had done a moment later, he immediately let go.  
„Oh, Gil, you're an idiot. I remember more than you think I do.“  
Now Oz took HIS hand.  
„Wh-what?“  
When Oz kissed him, he knew that that was – by far – the best christmas he has ever had.


End file.
